Aprendiendo a encajar
by Apheront
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han sentido que sin importar cuanto lo intenten no logran encajar en un lugar? Bueno, eso es lo que le pasa a nuestro emplumado amigo Blu, quien hará lo imposible para no separarse de Perla y lograr ver el mundo igual que ella, ¿Será eso lo que él quiere? Y más importante, ¿Será eso lo que Perla quiere? O prefiere a Blu tal como es
1. Distintos puntos de vista

**Distintos puntos de vista**

El atardecer se deslumbraba sobre la selva del Amazonas. Blu estaba parado sobre una rama, en un árbol un tanto alejado de los demás guacamayos, se podía ver en su rostro cierta tristeza, pues, a pesar de que había logrado salvar el lugar de la deforestación de la selva, aun no se sentía cómodo, aun sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, además de que varios de los guacamayos aun lo veían con indiferencia por haber sido criado por humanos.

-No lo entiendo… Ayude a salvar la selva y aun así muchos de los demás siguen sin quererme cerca… Y pareciera que el padre de Perla piensa lo mismo…-

Los pensamientos de Blu fueron interrumpidos por Perla quien lo había estado buscando por todo el lugar.

-Ahí estas Blu-

-Hola cariño-

Perla notó la actitud decaída de Blu, por lo que se acerco más a él.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Blu la miró a los ojos para intentar disimular.

-No, no pasa nada, porque debería pasar algo, estoy muy bien-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, mejor dime, ¿Cómo están los niños?-

-Bien, Tiago inventó una nueva manera de abrir las nueces de Brasil-

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?-

-Bueno, consiste en golpearlas con la cabeza-

-Hehe… Bueno, así es él, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-

Perla se sorprendió al escuchar a Blu decir eso, naturalmente al escuchar o ver a sus hijos hacer algo peligroso o irresponsable ameritaba detenerlos en ese instante.

-Blu, ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

Blu suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que no soy muy bueno mintiendo-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es solo que… Aun no me siento cómodo aquí y… A la mayoría sigo sin agradarles… Entre ellos a tu padre-

-Blu no digas eso, a mi padre no le agrada nadie-

-Parece que él y Roberto se llevan muy bien-

-Bueno… El… Es un amigo de la familia-

-Sí, pero yo soy parte de la familia-

Perla se quedó callada.

-Realmente quiero encajar aquí… Quisiera ser como tú, o como tu padre, o como todos aquí… Pero no puedo…-

-Blu…-

-Mejor ya me voy a dormir-

Blu se fue volando del lugar hacia el nido que Perla y él habían construido, Perla se quedo en la rama, pensando en lo que Blu le había dicho, era cierto que varios de la tribu aun lo veían con malos ojos, pero también había varios que lo veían como uno más hasta incluso mejor que ellos, Perla no lograba entender porque eso no era suficiente para Blu, al final Perla también se fue del lugar, pero no hacia el nido, en vez de eso fue a buscar a la tía Mimi, mientras tanto Blu iba camino al nido, pero se detuvo un momento sobre una rama para ver el atardecer. Blu se quedó mirando como el sol se escondía, intentando olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Casualmente Rafael pasaba por ahí, y vio a Blu parado en la rama, y decidió ir a saludarlo.

-Hola Blu-

-Ah Hola Rafael-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Es solo que… Quiero ser igual a Perla, igual a todos los demás-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿A caso alguna vez te importo como te viéramos Nico, Pedro o Yo?-

-Pues no pero…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué ahora te importa tanto?-

-No lo sé… Para Perla fue muy importante llegar aquí… Y se adapto muy rápido… Quizá es por eso, esto es importante para Perla-

-Amigo, aunque sea importante para ella, nunca he visto que quiera que cambies tu manera de ser, ella te ama tal cual eres-

Blu sonrió levemente al escuchar eso.

-Gracias Rafael-

-Cuando quieras amigo, ahora debo irme, acorde verme con Nico y Pedro, adiós-

Rafael se fue, dejando a Blu en la rama, quien se veía más animado.

-Es cierto, bueno, será mejor regresar debo decirle a Tiago que se puede lastimar si abre las nueces así-

Blu retomó el viaje a su nido, mientras que Perla estaba con la tía Mimi.

-Hola tía-

-Que tal Perla, ¿Como estas?-

-Bien, oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, lo que sea-

-¿Tu qué piensas sobre Blu?-

-El es un gran muchacho, es muy inteligente y también muy simpático, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Bueno, estuve hablando con él, y no se siente aceptado por la tribu, y bueno, algunos ciertamente no lo quieren, y bueno, se veía algo decaído por eso-

-Hmmm, bueno, tiene algunas costumbres extrañas, pero no creo que sea suficiente motivo como para que se sienta así, solo dale tiempo Perla, veras como se olvida de esas ideas-

-Gracias tía-

Perla abraza a Mimi para despedirse y luego se va volando rumbo al nido, pues la noche ya estaba sobre la selva, al llegar se alegró de ver a Blu jugando con los niños, se veía mucho mejor de cómo se veía hace unas horas.

-Muy bien niños ya dejen a su padre, ya deben ir a dormir-

-(Bia, Tiago y Carla) Mama-

-Ya es hora de dormir, ¿Cómo estas Blu?-

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, hablé con Rafael y me levantó el ánimo-

-Bien, fue buena idea que viniera, vamos a dormir-

La noche se cernió sobre la selva, por alguna razón Blu no lograba dormir por más de algunos minutos para luego despertar, pasó así gran parte de la noche, hasta que se cansó de no poder dormir y decidió ir a dar un paseo nocturno para aclararse un poco la mente, pasó volando un rato, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Roberto sobre una rama, a Blu le extraño un poco verlo, pues desde que sacaron a los taladores de arboles ya no era necesario hacer vigilancia, Blu decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, pero antes de llegar vio como otra ave se acercaba, era Eduardo, a Blu se le hizo un poco extraño, así que se acerco sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, se escondió entre las hojas del mismo árbol sobre el que estaban ellos dos, llego a tiempo para escuchar a Roberto.

-¿Querías verme Eduardo?-

-Sí Roberto, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Es sobre Blu-

-¿Pasa algo con él?-

En ese momento Blu puso más atención a la conversación.

-La verdad es que sí, como sabrás, el viaje anual de la tribu será en poco tiempo-

-¿Y?-

-Hablando honestamente, Blu no duraría ni un día en ese viaje y como ya sabes, cada ave tiene una pareja-

Blu se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-No seas tan duro con él, seguro que…-

Antes de que Roberto pudiera terminar de hablar Eduardo lo interrumpe.

-Roberto, seré sincero… Quiero que tú vayas con mi hija-

Al escuchar eso Blu se quedó atónito, de cierta manera no esperaba que lo despreciaran de esa manera.

-¿Pero y sus hijos?-

-Irás con ellos, serás un buen ejemplo-

Blu no pudo escuchar más, así que simplemente se fue volando de vuelta al nido, mientras que Eduardo y Roberto se quedaron hablando.

-Con todo respeto Eduardo, no puedo hacerlo-

-Claro que puedes, inventare algo para que Blu se quede y…-

-No me refiero a eso…-

Eduardo se quedó callado.

-Blu nos ayudo a evitar que nuestro hogar fuera destruido, y él es muy bueno con Perla… Y yo lo considero un gran amigo, no puedo hacerle eso-

-Entonces dejarás que arriesgue su vida en ese viaje, ambos sabemos porque las aves van en parejas, es un viaje de supervivencia y a Blu aun le falta mucho que aprender-

Roberto se quedó callado.

-No lo hago porque no me agrade… No quiero que le pase nada… No soportaría ver a mi Perla devastada por algo que le pase a Blu…-

Roberto solo suspiró.

-¿Lo harás?-

-Lo pensaré Eduardo, lo pensaré-

Blu llegó al nido, Perla y los niños aun estaban dormidos, Blu se acomodó a lado de Perla y sonrió levemente, para luego ponerse a pensar en lo que había escuchado.

-¿Tan mala imagen tienen de mí?-

* * *

**Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Río, pero no sabía como**

**así que espero les guste, y si no, no hagan Budu conmigo hehe...**


	2. Hablar sin pensar y pensar sin hablar

**Hablar sin pensar y pensar sin hablar**

* * *

La noche pasó, y los pensamientos de Blu no se podían desviar de las palabras de Eduardo, quería separarlo de Perla, eso era algo que Blu no podía creer, y mucho menos soportar, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos un solo momento sin ella era algo insoportable para él. Al amanecer Perla fue la primera en levantarse, fue a buscar algunas frutas para el desayuno, Blu fue el segundo en despertar, aun no se sacaba de la cabeza la conversación entre Eduardo y Roberto, iba a despertar a los niños para así poder olvidarse un poco del tema, pero decidió no hacerlo, pues seguramente lo bombardearían con una y mil preguntas sobre su obvio estado de ánimo, al final decidió ir a buscar a Rafael para contarle lo sucedido.

Perla regresó de buscar el desayuno, llevaba consigo algunas vayas y nueces, iba a despertar a Blu, pero no lo encontró, está de más decir que para ella eso era muy extraño, pues Blu siempre necesitaba de ella para despertar temprano, al final fue a despertar a los niños para ver si alguien lo había visto, pero ninguno se había percatado de su partida. Después de desayunar los niños fueron a explorar el lugar, Perla se quedó en el nido pensando un poco.

-Blu… ¿Dónde estás?-

Blu aun seguía buscando a Rafael, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él, encontró a Nico y a Pedro quienes estaban practicando una especie de danza con otras aves. Blu se acercó a ellos a preguntar por Rafael.

-Hola chicos-

Nico se giró hacia Blu.

-¿Qué tal Blu?-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Bueno, quería saber si habían visto a Rafael-

Nico se quito la tapa de botella que siempre lleva en la cabeza, y con ella apunto hacia un árbol que estaba cerca del lugar de donde estaban ensayando.

-Rafi está por allá-

-Gracias chicos-

Blu se fue volando hacia el árbol, Nico y Pedro retomaron lo que estaban haciendo. Al llegar al árbol Blu encontró rápidamente a Rafael.

-¿Qué pasa Blu?-

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-

Blu comenzó a contarle a Rafael lo de la noche anterior, desde sus problemas para dormir hasta la conversación entre Eduardo y Roberto, Rafael escuchaba con atención, no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que Blu terminó de hablar, aunque incluso en ese momento aun no sabía que decir, pasó un momento de incomodo silencio, hasta que Perla llegó al lugar.

-Ahí estas Blu-

Perla aterrizó a lado de Blu en la rama del árbol, Blu al escucharla intento disimular lo más que pudo.

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, esta mañana no estabas por ninguna parte del nido, y no dijiste a donde irías o porque te fuiste-

-Bueno, sucede que Rafael me pidió que lo viera temprano, y bueno, creo que olvide avisar, lo siento-

Perla noto algo extraño en el tono de Blu.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué necesitabas Rafael?-

-Oh bueno, ya que Blu tiene más conocimiento de los humanos que cualquiera aquí, quise preguntarle respecto a una herramienta del taller de Luis-

Rafael contestó de manera muy natural y sin titubear, casi parecía que tenía esas líneas ensayadas, Perla decidió confiar en Rafael y hablar con Blu sobre otro tema.

-Bueno, Blu, hay algo que debo decirte, pero veo que ahora estás ocupado, así que te lo diré en cuanto regreses, por ahora iré a ver a tía Mimi-

Perla se fue del lugar mientras Blu se despedía de ella a la distancia para luego ver a Rafael algo sorprendido, no esperaba que contestara con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La manera en la que le contestaste a Perla, tan natural-

-Bueno, que puedo decir, eh tenido que ocultarle algunas cosas a Eva varias veces, uno aprende a hablar, pero retomando tu situación, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

La mirada de Blu decayó al igual que su ánimo.

-La verdad es que eso acaba con tu moral fácilmente…-

Rafael se quedó callado.

-Y todo por ese tonto viaje-

-¿Qué viaje?-

-Parece que anualmente los guacamayos azules de la tribu van a un viaje de quien sabe que, escuché decir a Eduardo y Roberto que es un viaje en parejas-

La cara de Rafael se ilumino en ese momento.

-Oye eso es perfecto, tu, Perla y tus hijos juntos en un viaje, nada mejor que eso para…-

Blu interrumpió a Rafael.

-Eduardo quiere que Roberto vaya con Perla y mis hijos-

El entusiasmo de Rafael desapareció en ese momento, no se esperaba que la situación estuviera tan mal.

-Bueno, te seré sincero, eso no está nada bien-

-Y que lo digas… Como se supone que le agrade a su padre si él no me da la oportunidad… Además, ¿Qué tiene Rafael que no tenga yo?-

-Bueno, además de más experiencia en vivir en la selva… Nada, tú eres mejor-

En ese momento Blu se quedó congelado por un momento, era cierto, el era más inteligente que Roberto, pero le faltaba la experiencia de vivir en la selva, y si era necesario sobrevivir hasta el mayor peligro de la selva, Blu estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por Perla.

-¿Blu?-

En ese momento Blu despertó de su pequeño trance, junto con una actitud más positiva, pero a la vez más desesperada.

-Ah Rafael… Debo irme, tengo algo que hacer-

Blu se fue volando rápidamente del lugar dejando a Rafael colgado y con varias dudas respecto a él y a lo que haría a continuación, en pocas palabras Rafael empezaba a preocuparse por Blu.

En otra parte Perla estaba buscando a tía Mimi, pero en vez de dar con ella se topó con Roberto quien aun estaba algo confundido por la conversación.

-Hola Roberto, ¿Has visto a tía Mimi?-

-Eh, no, no la he visto, pero tu padre quería hablar contigo-

-Oh, está bien, ¿Dónde está?-

-Está en el estanque-

Perla asintió y fue al estanque en busca de su padre. En el camino Perla estaba muy entusiasmada por el viaje anual de la tribu, estaba pensando en una y mil maneras de pasar el tiempo con Blu y sus hijos, una semana entera en la vida salvaje solo con su familia, no sabía lo que le esperaba al encontrar a su padre.

Al llegar encontró a su padre parado en una rama cerca del agua, Perla fue junto a él.

-Hola papa-

-Hola Perla-

-¿Querías verme?-

-Sí, como ya sabrás, el viaje anual de la tribu será en unos cuantos días-

-Lo sé, se lo voy a contar a Blu esta tarde, el, yo y los niños juntos y…-

-Perla, no creo que sea buena idea que el vaya-

Perla se sorprendió al escuchar eso, realmente esperaba otra respuesta de su padre.

-¿Qué?-

-Aun no es apto para sobrevivir en la selva el solo…-

Perla interrumpe a Eduardo.

-¡Me tiene a mí!-

-Y a caso te tendrá siempre ¿Qué pasara si se separan? No hay garantía de que sobrevivirá-

Perla se quedó callada por un momento.

-No puedo creer… No puedo creer que seas así con el padre de tus nietos-

-Perla no lo tomes de esa manera…-

-No… Yo confió en Blu… Y ahora él es parte de mi familia… ¡De nuestra familia!... Esperaba que lo entendieras-

Después de eso Perla se fue volando mientras que Eduardo solo veía como se alejaba, se podían distinguir fácilmente las lagrimas en el rostro de Perla quien solo quería encontrar a Blu a quien no iba a encontrar.

Después de dejar a Rafael, Blu se fue lejos del territorio de la tribu, a un lugar selvático, voló por un largo rato hasta que se cansó y decidió aterrizar en un claro de la selva.

-Este parece buen lugar… Les demostraré que puedo adaptarme a la selva-

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Blu se ha adentrado solo en la selva?**


	3. Primer día lejos de casa

**Primer día lejos de casa**

* * *

Blu solo llevaba algunas horas en la selva, y como es digno de él, empezaba a sentir cierta preocupación de estar lejos de la seguridad de su hogar, pero no podía volver, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, no podía volver a menos que desarrollara las aptitudes necesarias para sobrevivir en la selva. Y aunque la idea había sido de él, empezaba a dudar si podría soportar la experiencia.

-Bueno, no está tan mal-

Se podían reconocer claramente los nervios de Blu en su tono de habla.

-Solo serán unos cuantos días… Y… Bueno, la selva se ve muy apacible…-

En ese momento Blu escuchó el crujir de unas ramas entre los árboles, lo cual obviamente lo inquieto.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí!?-

Después de no obtener respuesta y de respirar profundamente varias veces por fin se calmó.

-Muy bien, tengo que superar esto… Por Perla-

Blu se armó de valor y continuó su camino hacia lo más profundo de la selva sin saber con exactitud cómo iba a sobrellevar los días que planeaba estar lejos de su familia.

Por otro lado Perla iba camino a su nido, pero la tristeza que sentía respecto a las palabras de su padre había sido reemplazada por furia hacia él. Perla estaba tan adentrada en su enojo que no notó que se estaba acercando al nido de tía Mimi, quien al verla intento saludarla pero Perla simplemente pasó de largo, tía Mimi notó de inmediato la actitud de Perla y solo una cosa pudo pasar por su mente.

-Eduardo-

Dijo Mimi con un tono de voz ligeramente más serio, pues aunque tenía fama de ser muy relajada y muy amable, tenía ciertos desacuerdos con Eduardo, por lo tanto fue rápidamente a buscarlo.

Al llegar Perla al nido llamó inmediatamente a Blu, pues esperaba que ya estuviera en casa, pero está de más decir que no lo encontró por ninguna parte, aunque quería hablar con él, Perla sintió que su ausencia era un buen momento para relajarse, pues nunca es bueno hablar con la cabeza caliente y ahora lo que menos quería era lastimar a Blu más de lo que ella sabía que lo lastimaría lo que Eduardo pensaba de él, aunque ella no estaba enterada de que Blu ya lo sabía.

Pasó el tiempo, Bia, Tiago y Carla regresaron al nido al medio día, para ese entonces Perla ya estaba calmada, e inmediatamente preguntó a sus hijos por su padre, pero al igual que en la mañana, ninguno lo había visto, Bia se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que pensó en un posible paradero de Blu.

-No estará con Rafael-

Por el enojo, Perla había olvidado por completo que Blu se había encontrado con Rafael en la mañana, por lo tanto pensó que lo más lógico sería que Blu se quedó con él. Los 4 guacamayos azules fueron a buscar a Rafael mientras que el ave que buscaban se encontraba muy lejos de su zona de confort.

Blu se había adentrado mucho en la selva, estaba en una de las partes más profundas intentando recordar la "Capacitación" que Eduardo lo había dado al llegar a la selva.

-A ver… ¿Qué era primero?... Ah sí-

Blu fue volando a un árbol cercano y se postró a lado de una liana que estaba por ahí.

-El pico es tu herramienta principal-

Blu empezó a morder la liana para intentar cortarla, mordisqueo varias veces hasta que por fin logró cortar la liana.

-Sí-

Blu no pudo evitar sentir esa satisfacción de victoria, la cual desapareció en cuanto recordó unas de las palabras de Eduardo: "Roberto lo hizo a la primera" Al recordar eso Blu sintió un ligero enojo e inmediatamente fue en busca de otra liana, pasó un largo rato buscando y cortando lianas con el pico hasta que se cansó y decidió descansar un poco en un hueco de un árbol.

-Muy bien, quizá usar mi pico de esa manera no fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido…-

Dijo Blu para sí mismo, frotándose el pico con las alas.

Perla y los niños encontraron a Rafael junto con Nico y Pedro en una especie de fiesta en la selva, Perla rápidamente ubicó a Rafael y fue donde él seguida por los niños, iba a preguntarle sobre el paradero de Blu, pero Rafael se adelantó.

-Hola Perla, justo iba a ir a invitarlos a esta pequeña fiesta-

-Bueno, con gusto hubiéramos venido, pero…-

Bia interrumpió a Perla con la pregunta sobre el paradero de Blu.

-No encontramos a papa-

Eso fue desconcertante para Rafael, esperaba que Blu ya hubiese regresado con Perla.

-Ah no… Qué extraño-

Perla se preocupó un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿No está contigo?-

Rafael negó con la cabeza.

-Se fue desde la mañana, creí que había ido a buscarlos, parecía que tenía prisa de irse-

En ese momento Nico y Pedro salieron de entre la multitud y se unieron a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Rafi?-

-Hola chicos-

Pedro se acercó a Rafael.

-¿Por qué estas tan lejos de la diversión?-

-Oh bueno, ¿No saben dónde está Blu?-

Nico se volteo a ver a Perla.

-¿Nuestro colega de plumas azules?-

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto, creí que estaba con ustedes-

A Perla la invadió la duda, si Blu dejó a Rafael desde la mañana de ese día y no había vuelto al nido, en donde pudo haber estado todo ese tiempo, los niños se acercaron a Perla y Bia llamó su atención.

-¿Dónde está papa?-

Perla se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que decidió ir a buscarlo.

-Vayamos a buscarlo-

Rafael sonrió y puso un ala sobre el hombro de Perla.

-Te ayudaremos-

Pedro reaccionó de una manera un singular al escuchar eso.

-¿Ayudaremos? Me suena a manada-

Nico golpeo a Pedro en la cabeza.

-Oh, claro que lo haremos-

Todos se fueron de la fiesta en busca de Blu, los niños fueron juntos al nido, Rafael y Perla fueron al lugar donde Blu se había encontrado con Rafael en la mañana mientras que Nico y Pedro lo estaban buscando desde el aire, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él, se toparon con Roberto, inmediatamente fueron a preguntarle si había visto a Blu, a lo que el obviamente respondió negativamente, aunque preguntó por Perla, Nico y Pedro le dijeron en donde podría encontrarla, Roberto fue rápidamente a buscarla, Nico y Pedro no lo encontraban sentido a quedarse ahí, así que decidieron seguirlo.

El día avanzó, la noche estaba próxima y Blu aun se encontraba en la selva, se le podía ver claramente el cansancio, al igual que su plumaje lleno de manchas de lodo e incluso de un poco de sangre, Blu al ver la noche tan cerca empezó a buscar un lugar para dormir. Regresando con Perla y Roberto, al llegar al lugar indicado Roberto no encontró a Perla, hasta poco después de estarla buscando.

-Hola Perla ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Pues sí, pero date prisa, estoy buscando a Blu-

-Sí, lo sé… Bueno, quería hablarte sobre algo que me dijo tu padre-

A Perla le cambio el humor en cuanto escuchó la mención de su padre.

-Oh, no me digas nada de él, estoy muy molesta-

Roberto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y el ver a Perla molesta le quito la intención de contarle de su conversación con Eduardo, y la idea de Rafael solo la pondría más molesta.

-Oye, ¿Y si le preguntamos a tu padre?-

A Perla no le gustó para nada esa idea, pero su padre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la tribu, por lo tanto era más probable que él supiera donde pudiera estar Blu, así que inmediatamente fueron con Eduardo, aunque en todo el viaje Perla tuvo una actitud muy tensa.

Antes de que llegaran con Eduardo se detuvieron al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de su nido, al parecer tía Mimi estaba sermoneándolo respecto a su actitud hacia Blu, al escuchar eso a Rafael le recordó un poco a sus discusiones con Eva, estaban a punto de irse pero para Perla era más importante encontrar a Blu, entonces entró e interrumpió la discusión entre Mimi y Eduardo, Perla quería hablar con su padre lo menos posible, por lo que solamente le preguntó si había visto a Blu a lo cual Eduardo le respondió no, Perla solo se limito a agradecerle a su padre para después regresar al nido, Roberto, Rafael, Nico y Pedro acompañaron a Perla hasta el nido, para entonces la noche ya había llegado a la selva. Rafael fue el primero en despedirse de Perla

-Lo siento Perla… Lo seguiremos buscando mañana-

Roberto puso un ala sobre el hombro de Perla.

-Descansa Perla-

Nico y Pedro también se despidieron de Perla y se fueron del lugar, al entrar Perla encontró a sus 3 hijos jugando, pero se detuvieron al ver a Perla, Tiago se acercó a ella.

-¿Y papa?-

Perla suspiró y juntó a sus 3 hijos para abrazarlos.

-No lo sé…-

Los niños se desilusionaron un poco al escuchar eso, realmente querían ver a Blu, Perla les sonrió tiernamente.

-Vengan, vamos a dormir-

Mientras tanto, Blu se encontraba en el hueco de un árbol, se veía muy lastimado y agotado, se acomodó cerca de la salida del agujero mirando el cielo nocturno con una gran nostalgia en su rostro.

-(Suspiro) Perla… Ya comienzo a extrañarte-

Perla después de dormir a los niños también se acostó cerca de la salida del nido, mirando el cielo con una lágrima escurriendo de su rostro.

-Blu… ¿Dónde estas?-


	4. Un mal lugar al cual dar a parar

**Un mal lugar al cual dar a parar**

* * *

Blu se despertó quejándose un poco de un dolor que sentía en un ala, pues el día anterior había volado mucho y se había quedado sin energías, ignoró el dolor y vio a su alrededor queriendo encontrar a alguien, pero era obvio que no lo haría, solo se limito a suspirar y a mirar el cielo del amanecer.

-Buenos días Perla…-Dijo Blu entre susurros para luego juntar fuerza y salir del agujero en el que estaba. lo primero que hizo al salir fue buscar algo para comer, lo cual encontró casi al instante, aunque no fue mucho, solo un par de bayas y nada más, Blu aterrizó a lado de ellas para comerlas, comió una, pero antes de poder mandarse la otra a la boca, 3 guacamayos rojos llegaron al lugar.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-

Blu volteo a ver a las 3 aves que se habían posado a lado de él.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Creí que teníamos una tregua?-

-¿Tregua? Solo les ayudamos a expulsar a los humanos para beneficio propio, no confundas nuestras intenciones-

Blu se puso un poco más serio.

-Como sea, de una u otra manera están en nuestro lado de la selva-

El guacamayo rojo sonrió y soltó una risa altanera.

-Oh perdone usted, nos iremos de inmediato… Aunque… Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿No fuiste tú el que en una ocasión entró a nuestro territorio, nos robo comida y me golpeo en la cara?-

Habiendo dicho esto, los 3 guacamayos empezaron a acercarse a Blu quien empezaba a retroceder.

-Así que vengo a devolverte el favor-

El guacamayo se elevo levemente del suelo y rasguño a Blu en el rostro con sus garras haciéndolo caer del árbol golpeándose con algunas ramas y soltando algunas plumas. El guacamayo tomó la baya que Blu había encontrado para luego lanzársela al pico y tragársela, acto seguido, el guacamayo se asomó hacia abajo a donde Blu había caído.

-Habiendo ajustado cuentas, será un placer dejar su asqueroso lado de la selva-

Los 3 guacamayos rojos se fueron volando del lugar riendo a carcajadas y hablando sobre lo tonto que era Blu, quien por cierto se levantó a duras penas.

-Vaya, con estos vecinos la vida nunca deja de ser interesante-

Blu se quejó de dolor, pues la caída había sido muy fea y lo había dejado peor de lo que estaba.

-Será mejor buscar un estanque para lavarme esta sangre y lodo antes de que las heridas se infecten-

Blu decidió irse caminando en vez de volar, pues con su condición no dudaba que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento si se sobre esforzaba en volar, por lo tanto empezó a caminar. En su caminata por la selva empezó a pensar en las heridas que tenía y en sí debería volver antes de que algo peor le pasara, pero luego pensó en el corto tiempo que había pasado solo en la selva, solo llevaba un día, entonces se invadió de uno y mil pensamientos sobre que seguramente Roberto sobreviviría por meses en la selva él solo, está de más decir que eso hizo enojar a Blu por lo que simplemente apretó más su paso.

En otra parte de la selva Perla empezaba a despertar, al hacerlo rápidamente buscó a Blu con la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto en la noche, pero para su desgracia no estaba en ninguna parte, esto deprimió a Perla, solo suspiró y salió a buscar el desayuno, en el camino encontró a Roberto quien le sugirió acompañarla, a lo cual Perla acepto, en el viaje Roberto aprovechó para cercarse más a Perla tratándola de hacer que se olvidara de Blu por un momento, aunque no sirvió de nada, Perla no podía dejar de pensar en Blu. Los dos guacamayos tuvieron que adentrarse un poco más de lo habitual en la selva, pues Perla estaba algo distraída y no se percataba de lo que había bajo ella, después de eso pasaron solo algunos minutos hasta que Perla vio un mango colgando de una rama, logró percatarse de él, pues estaba sobre la copa de un árbol y el brillo del sol acto seguido, Perla bajó rápidamente a tomarlo, pero antes de hacerlo algo llamo su atención.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Dijo Perla apuntando a unas ramas rotas que no eran fáciles de notar a simple vista. Roberto miró hacia el lugar donde había apuntado Perla para después acercarse.

-No digo que sea normal que las ramas estén rotas, pero no parece de mucha importancia- Dijo Roberto regresando a lado de Perla.

-Será mejor irnos- Sugirió Roberto intentando tomar a Perla con un ala, lo cual no consiguió pues Perla se acercó al lugar y miro hacia abajo y algo llamó su atención. Atoradas en unas ramas se podían distinguir un par de plumas azules. Resulto que Perla y Roberto dieron con el lugar en donde Blu había tenido su encuentro con los 3 guacamayos rojos. Al acercarse Perla a las plumas se inquieto un poco al ver que estaban cubiertas de sangre, inmediatamente las tomó y se giró hacia Roberto quien había ido tras ella.

-Debemos regresar a la tribu- Dijo Perla un poco exaltada y con un rostro de preocupación.

Perla y Roberto se fueron del lugar de regreso a la Tribu mientras que, irónicamente, a solo algunos metros de ese lugar se encontraba Blu en un pequeño estanque lavándose las heridas, aunque claro no iba a meterse al estanque, había puesto agua en algunas hojas, no podía evitar quejarse del ardor de vez en cuando, hasta que terminó.

-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, aunque me hubiera evitado el mal rato si esos 3 no me hubieran atacado sin razón- Refunfuño Blu mientras se iba volando del lugar, se detuvo sobre una piedra a pensar.

-Quizá no debí dejar a mi familia así como así… Qué tal si piensan otra cosa sobre mí…-Dijo Blu para sí mismo, invadiéndose de una y mil dudas y de culpa por haberse ido sin avisar.

-Tengo que ver que estén bien…- Decidió Blu al final y se fue volando de regreso a la tribu.

Al regresar, Perla y Roberto fueron inmediatamente con Rafael.

-¡Rafael!- Llamo Perla al verlo, a lo cual Rafael primero la saludo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció en cuanto se percato del estado en el que se encontraba Perla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Rafael con preocupación, al ver el rostro de Perla.

-Encontré esto- Dijo Perla mostrándole a Rafael las plumas manchadas de sangre, a lo que Rafael reaccionó de una manera no muy buena.

-¡Nico, Pedro! Vengan aquí- Gritó Rafael solicitando la ayuda de sus dos amigos, los cuales acudieron rápidamente al escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa Rafi?- Preguntó Nico algo confundido.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Perla a encontrar a Blu- Dijo Rafael con un tono más serio, a lo cual Nico y Pedro solo se limitaron a asentir, acto seguido todos menos Roberto fueron a buscar a Blu, pues Roberto fue a informarle a Eduardo sobre el asunto.

Aunque Blu tenía la intención de regresar, aun no sabía orientarse muy bien en la selva, y considerando que había ido cada vez más adentro de la misma, le fue muy fácil perderse hasta el punto que no supo diferenciar de donde había venido, pensó que lo mejor sería volar a lo más alto para ver hacia dónde ir, pero al hacerlo no logró ubicarse, a su alrededor solo veía cientos de arboles, decidió bajar e intentar buscar algo que le pareciera familiar.

El día pasó, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro buscaron en una gran zona de la selva, pero sin encontrarlo, Perla se angustiaba cada vez más de no encontrar a su compañero quien por cierto estaba muy lejos de volver a casa, al final la noche llegó, pero Perla seguía buscándolo, aunque a Rafael y a los demás les parecía que debía descansar.

-Rafael, no podemos buscar de noche- Dijo Nico con un tono de angustia

Rafael se limito a suspirar.

-Se lo diré- Dijo Rafael yendo hacia Perla quien estaba parada sobre la rama de un árbol con una o dos lágrimas en el rostro, Rafael puso un ala sobre Perla.

-Perla, tienes que descansar-

Perla volteo a ver a Rafael y lo abrazó sollozando, Rafael no dijo nada, los 4 se fueron de regreso a la tribu, en el camino Perla iba al frente sin hablar con nadie, mientras que Rafael iba con Nico y Pedro.

-Chicos… Creo que sé porque Blu se fue- Dijo Rafael con un ánimo muy bajo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Pedro, intrigado por lo que le dijo Rafael.

-Me contó que hace unos días escuchó a Eduardo y a Roberto hablar sobre él…-

Rafael les contó lo que Blu le había dicho, pero no quisieron decirle nada a Perla, pues en ese momento solo la haría sentir peor esa información, así que solo siguieron el viaje en silencio.

En otra parte de la selva Blu no encontraba ningún camino de regreso a la tribu, estaba ya muy cansado de volar por lo que continuo su viaje a pie.

-No reconozco nada de este lugar- Dijo Blu algo preocupado. Siguió buscando hasta que decidió ir a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera buscar un lugar, escuchó un sonido entre las ramas de los arboles, parecían risas, a Blu le inquietó escuchar eso pero lo inquieto más escuchar palabras.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo una voz entre los arboles acompañada e risas, Blu miró en todas direcciones buscando a algún ser vivo, hasta que Felipe salió de entre las hojas golpeándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, Felipe solo se paró en una roca, y alrededor de Blu aparecieron más guacamayos rojos.

Felipe miró a Blu a los ojos.

-Ya no estás en tu lado de la selva... azulito-


	5. Una decisión que tomar

**Una decisión que tomar**

* * *

Se puede observar a Blu volando por la noche entre las ramas de los arboles lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo lastimado, siguiéndolo un grupo de guacamayos rojos los cuales claramente no tenían buenas intenciones, Blu volaba desesperadamente para intentar perderlos, pero entre más tiempo duraba en el aire más lento se volvía, el cansancio y las heridas del día anterior no le ayudaban.

-¡Por qué no te detienes y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas!- Exclamó Felipe mientras le lanzaba una piedra que llevaba en las patas la cual Blu alcanzó a esquivar por muy poco, pero al hacerlo se distrajo, lo cual ocasionó que se estrellara contra una rama haciéndolo caer directamente al suelo.

-Esto no puede ser peor- Dijo Blu levantándose del suelo y sobándose la cabeza, para después ver como los guacamayos rojos se postraban a su alrededor, mientras que Felipe desciende frente a él.

-Claro que se pondrá peor- Dijo Felipe acercándose a Blu con una postura intimidante. Después de eso, en la selva solo se escucharon gritos y risas, lo cual duró por varios minutos, hasta que por fin cesó.

Perla regresó al nido acompañada por Rafael Nico y Pedro, al llegar solo hubo silencio, los niños estaban dormidos, quizá eso era mejor, si no, hubiera sido muy difícil explicarles lo de las plumas de Blu.

-Lo sentimos mucho Perla- Dijo Rafael con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo seguiré buscando mañana temprano… Tengo que encontrarlo- Contestó Perla aun triste por no haber encontrado a Blu, Rafael suspiró.

-Perla… tenemos que regresar a Río, solo vinimos de visita y tenemos que irnos mañana temprano- Dijo Rafael algo preocupado por Perla, Nico y Pedro no dijeron nada, Perla solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero… Prometemos regresar en cuanto podamos ¿Sí?- Dijo Nico con un poco de entusiasmo para intentar animar a Perla.

-Así es, no dejaremos a nuestro amigo azul perdido en la selva- Reiteró Pedro, pero Perla solo volvió a asentir para después darse la vuelta e ir a dormir, Rafael, Nico y Pedro solamente se vieron entre ellos y se fueron del lugar.

En otra parte de la tribu Roberto había ido a avisar a Eduardo hace ya algunas horas, pero aun seguían hablando.

-Esto no está bien- Dijo Eduardo con un tono bastante serio mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Lo sé, ya lo dijiste varias veces- Contestó Roberto mientras veía a Eduardo pasearse por el lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no está escondió en alguna parte de la tribu?-Dijo Eduardo deteniéndose frente a Roberto.

-Aun si lo estuviera ya lleva dos días desaparecido, y no está en ningún lugar- Remarcó Roberto con un tono más firme.

Roberto había ido a avisarle a Eduardo desde antes del anochecer, pero aun así, no le había mostrado las plumas manchadas de sangre, ni el estado en el que se encontraba Perla, pues la intención de Eduardo al querer ocultarle a Blu el viaje era evitar que Perla se sintiera mal por algo que le pasara a Blu, y si Roberto le decía eso, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría a Eduardo, no tanto por Blu, si no por Perla. Roberto intentó hacer que Eduardo los ayudara a buscar sin que se diera cuenta, pero solo lo tomaba como si Blu estuviera haciéndolo para fastidiar, Roberto pasó otro rato intentando persuadir a Eduardo, pero al final Roberto se rindió y decidió mostrarle lo encontrado en la selva.

-Am… Eduardo… Hay algo que debes saber- Dijo Roberto algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Eduardo aun con un tono enojado.

Roberto le mostró las plumas de Blu a Eduardo, quien al principio no entendía de que iba todo, hasta que Roberto le dijo a quien pertenecían esas plumas, después de eso, Eduardo no reaccionó muy bien.

-¡¿Estás seguro de que son de él?!- Exclamó Eduardo haciendo que Roberto retrocediera un poco.

-Sí, Rafael lo confirmó- Contesto Roberto algo nervioso. Eduardo volvió a ponerse a caminar de un lado al otro con el seño fruncido y pensando en uno y mil posibles lugares en donde Blu pudiera estar, pero cada uno era tan improbable como el otro, o al menos eso pensaba Eduardo.

-Tenemos que evitar que Perla lo sepa- Dijo Eduardo con un tono más serio, al escuchar eso Roberto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico.

-Si se llega a enterar podría…- Pero Eduardo no pudo terminar porque Roberto lo interrumpió con algo que seguramente no le gustaría.

-Ella fue quien encontró las plumas- Dijo Roberto lleno de nerviosismo. Al escuchar esto Eduardo se quedó atónito y son decir nada, este silencio solo inquietó más a Roberto.

Perla estaba dormida cerca de la salida del nido con la esperanza de que Blu regresara, estaba completamente dormida pero algo la despertó, escuchó un aleteo y se despertó rápidamente con la esperanza de ver llegar a Blu, pero en vez de eso vio a Nico, lo cual la desanimo pero sin embargo aun así lo recibió.

-Hola Nico…- Dijo Perla un poco decaída.

-Hola Perla, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Dijo Nico algo agitado, pues había ido volando a toda velocidad a ver a Perla.

-¿Qué pasa Nico?- Preguntó Perla con algo de intriga.

-Es sobre algo que nos contó Rafael a Pedro y a mí…. Es sobre Blu- Dijo Nico ya más descansado pero con un tono un poco más serio. Al escuchar esto, Perla solo se quedó callada.

-Rafael no quería que te lo dijéramos ahora, pero nosotros nos vamos mañana y pienso que debes saberlo y….- Pero Perla no lo dejó terminar.

-Nico, solo dime que es- Dijo Perla un poco más seria y a la vez preocupada. Entonces Nico se puso a contarle lo que Rafael les había dicho, sobre la conversación que Blu había escuchado entre Eduardo y Roberto, a Perla le costaba trabajo creerlo, aunque claro, al igual que Rafael, no sabía la historia completa.

Cuando Nico terminó de contarle todo a Perla, salió volando en busca de su padre, dejando a Nico parado en el nido, quería seguirla, pero sintió que lo que pasaría a continuación era solo un asunto entre familia, por lo que se fue de regreso con Pedro y Rafael, pensando si debió haberle contado todo a Perla quien por cierto ya estaba por llegar con su padre el cual estaba aun discutiendo sobre el asunto de Blu con Roberto, aunque más que discusión, era como si Eduardo estuviera regañando a Roberto, pero dicho regaño se detuvo en cuanto Perla llegó al lugar.

-Papá ¿Cómo pudiste?- Llego preguntando Perlas con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Cómo pude qué?- Preguntó Eduardo algo confundido.

Perla comenzó a decirle todo lo que Nico le contó, Eduardo no podía creer que Blu los había escuchado, y para Eduardo era desgarrador ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera, después de que Perla terminara de hablar, Eduardo le contó el porqué de sus palabras, al igual que no esperaba que Blu lo tomara de esa manera, o mejor dicho, no esperaba que Blu lo supiera, aunque está de más decir que a Perla tampoco le gustó que quisiera sacar a Blu del plan del viaje solo por su manera de ser, Roberto hace ya un rato que había salido del lugar pero estaba escuchando la conversación desde fuera, pasó el tiempo y la conversación al fin terminó, por un momento el silencio predomino en el lugar, hasta que Perla habló.

-Papa… Blu es parte de mi familia… De nuestra familia… Incluso me salvo la vida en una o varias ocasiones… ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti? ¿O tiene que cambiar por completo?... Decídelo de una vez por favor…- Dijo Perla como última palabra, mirando a su padre a los ojos quien se quedó callado por un momento hasta que tomó una decisión.

-¡Roberto!- Llamó Eduardo, pues sabía que Roberto estaba fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Eduardo?- Preguntó Roberto entrando y poniéndose frente a él.

-Busca a las mejores aves rastreadoras y diles que descansen bien… Mañana tenemos un miembro de la familia al cual buscar- Ordenó Eduardo a Roberto quien asintió y fue de inmediato en busca de las aves que Eduardo solicitó. Al escuchar esto, Perla sonrió y abrazo a Eduardo.

-Gracias Papá- Dijo Perla entre sollozos.

-Si él es importante para ti, también lo es para mí- Dijo Eduardo abrazando a Perla.

Pero no todo iba tan bien con Blu. Felipe, junto con los demás guacamayos veía a Blu en el suelo totalmente noqueado.

-¿No crees que nos excedimos?- Dijo un guacamayo acercándose a Felipe.

-Si sobrevive a eso, dejaremos que se vaya- Dijo Felipe indicándole a los demás que se fueran del lugar, Felipe esperó a que los demás se fueran, entonces se acercó a Blu.

-Dulces sueños azulito- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego irse volando del lugar dejando a Blu mal herido en el suelo, se le podían ver varios rasguños y uno que otro golpe, pero lo peor era que se podía observar a simple vista que tenía un ala muy lastimada. Blu abrió levemente los ojos solo para ver el cielo nocturno una vez más.

-Perla…- Susurró Blu, para luego caer desmyado.


	6. De mal en peor

**De mal en peor**

* * *

En cuanto el sol se deslumbró sobre la selva, Eduardo tenía a una fila de aves en el aire lista para empezar la búsqueda de Blu.

-Atención- Dijo Eduardo con un tono militar.

-Tenemos que buscar y encontrar a uno de los nuestros, se perdió en la selva hace ya 3 días a partir de hoy… La prioridad de esta búsqueda es demasiado alta como para darle un nombre, tenemos…- Pero Eduardo no pudo terminar, pues una de las aves frente a él lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿No se trata de esa ave doméstica cierto?- Preguntó con cierto tono de decepción, al escuchar esto las demás aves empezaron a cuestionar y a criticar el significado de esa búsqueda, hasta que Eduardo se hartó de escuchar las discusiones.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó Eduardo, y al instante todas las aves volvieron a la postura que tenían.

-No importa el pasado que tenga, ahora es parte de la tribu… Y de mi familia… Al igual que todos aquí, tiene un lugar especial en la tribu, y precisamente por ser un ave doméstica es importante encontrarlo, no sabemos durante cuánto tiempo logrará sobrevivir solo en la selva, así que si alguien lo encuentra, no avisa a los demás… Si alguien lo encuentra, lo trae de regreso a la tribu… Y luego avisa a los demás, quedo claro-

-Sí señor- Contestaron todos los guacamayos frente a Eduardo para luego salir volando hacia la selva en busca de Blu, Eduardo se quedó viendo como los demás se iban, para después ir a buscar a Perla quien aun dormía en el nido, pero despertó en cuanto escuchó a alguien entrar.

-¿Papa? Me quede dormida, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Perla algo preocupada.

-Los demás ya empezaron la búsqueda y…- Perla interrumpió a Eduardo.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste? Blu es mi esposo y también debo ir a buscarlo…- Empezó a decir Perla un poco histérica por no haber ido con los demás, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso, Eduardo la tranquiliza.

-No te llamé… Porque nosotros buscaremos juntos- Dijo Eduardo sujetando a Perla de los hombros y con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro. Al escuchar esto, Perla no pudo contener las lágrimas, inmediatamente abrazó a Eduardo tan fuerte como pudo para luego separarse y empezar su propia búsqueda, aunque en el viaje hacia una de las partes más alejadas de la selva una duda, aunque pequeña, invadió a Perla.

-¿Y Roberto?- Preguntó Perla mirando a su alrededor.

-El fue con los demás, Esta búsqueda por nuestra parte es solo entre familia- Dijo Eduardo con la mirada fija en el horizonte, Perla solo sonrió y ambos continuaron el viaje.

Las demás aves llegaron a ciertos puntos de la selva, y empezaron a buscar a Blu por todas partes, gritando su nombre, buscando entre las ramas, desde al aire, en todas partes, pero no lo encontrarían en esos lugares, pues solo estaban buscando en su lado de la selva, a nadie le pasó por la mente que podría estar en el dominio de los rojos, y ciertamente preferirían que no fuera así, por la crisis del territorio y de la comida, y agregando que esas aves eran bastante territoriales.

Pasadas algunas horas de la mañana, Blu al fin despertó, en cuanto lo hizo no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hasta que intento levantarse apoyándose en sus alas, un inmenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, el cual se originó en su ala derecha, haciendo que cayera al suelo, quejándose del dolor.

-¡Pero qué…!- Exclamó Blu mirando su ala, al hacerlo se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa, al verla lastimada por completo. En ese momento Blu recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, lo que Felipe y los demás guacamayos rojos le habían hecho. La primera reacción de Blu, fue sentir enojo hacia ellos, pero luego fue reemplazado por preocupación al analizar bien su situación, estaba solo en la selva, no podía volar y todo su cuerpo estaba herido y golpeado, sumando su conocimiento de la selva y de los depredadores que la habitaban, Blu se inundo en pánico el cual intentó disipar.

-Muy bien tranquilízate Blu… Esto no es nuevo para ti, ya has vivido 15 años sin volar, pienso que puedo vivir así otro tiempo más… Suponiendo que tenga suerte…- Dijo Blu algo asustado y mirando a su alrededor, pues, aunque la selva se viera tranquila, uno nunca podía saber qué clase de depredadores podrían estar al asecho. A duras penas Blu se puso por completo de pie y empezó a caminar cojeando y tomándose el ala derecha con la izquierda, con la esperanza de encontrar el camino de regreso a la tribu antes del anochecer.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Blu empezó a resentir las heridas y los golpeas haciendo que empezara a marearse, por lo que se detuvo a descansar en la sombra de un árbol, aprovechó el tiempo para ver bien sus heridas, aunque la mayoría eran solo raspones, tenía una que otra herida de gravedad, al igual que varios golpes, de hecho, tenía prácticamente un ojo morado, está de más decir que esto solo lo alarmo más, pues además de no reconocer el lugar, empezaba a escuchar ruidos entre la selva, pero lo que más le alarmaba era escuchar gruñidos, inmediatamente lo invadió el temor de que una pantera lo estuviera siguiendo, temor que se confirmó en cuanto el furioso felino salió de entre la maleza para atrapar a Blu, quien juntó todas sus fuerzas y empezó a huir lo más rápido que podía, intentando elevarse aunque fuera un poco, logrando solamente lastimarse más el ala, Blu usaba como obstáculo para la pantera cualquier cosa, ya fuera subirse a una roca o trepara a una rama cercana, lo cual solo lograba retrasar levemente al felino quien cada vez se acercaba más a Blu. Al pobre guacamayo azul se le acababan las fuerzas hasta el punto que empezaba a ver borroso, empezaba a perder la esperanza hasta que por su estado no se percató de frente a él había un pequeño risco, por el cual cayó repentinamente, y aunque lastimándose aun más, logró escapar de la pantera hambrienta, Blu sintió alivio por un momento, pero dicho alivio se desvaneció al sentir aun más cortes en el cuerpo. La pantera terminó yéndose del lugar, mientras que Blu recobraba el aliento y el ritmo cardiaco, en cuanto se levantó y miró a su alrededor creyó reconocer el lugar, por lo que decidió continuar su camino después de haber descansado.

-Si logro sobrevivir a esto no volveré a entrar a la selva yo solo- Dijo Blu para sí mismo mientras seguía avanzando a un paso más lento debido al gran esfuerzo que había hecho al escapar de la pantera, pero seguía persistente, pues tenía 4 razones muy importantes por las cuales regresar a la tribu.

La búsqueda de Blu aun no daba resultado alguno, ni por los rastreadores ni por Eduardo y Perla, pero no perdían las esperanzas, había llegado un punto en el que empezaron a preguntar a los animales si habían visto a un guacamayo azul en los días anteriores, algunos respondieron que no y otros dijeron haber visto a un guacamayo cubierto de lodo con sangre en las garras y el pico, y otros dijeron haber visto a un ave azul poniendo agua en hojas, todo indicaba que era Blu, pero ninguno sabía hacia donde había ido, habiendo recopilado toda esa información Roberto fue a buscar a Eduardo, a quien encontró no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban buscando los demás guacamayos.

-Roberto, ¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Eduardo inmediatamente al ver a Roberto.

-Muchos animales afirman haber visto a uno de los nuestros actuando de manera extraña- Respondió Roberto.

-Ese tiene que ser Blu- Dijo Perla un tanto entusiasmada.

-¿En qué Zona fue eso?- Preguntó Eduardo con intriga, pero Roberto se tardó un poco en contestar, y tenía un aire de angustia.

-Cerca del territorio de los rojos- Contestó Roberto un poco angustiado, Perla se quedó callada al escuchar eso.

-Eduardo no crees que podría haber entrado en su territorio- Dijo Roberto algo nervioso, Eduardo frunció el seño.

-Por el bien de Felipe… Más vale que no… ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Eduardo emprendiendo vuelo hacia el territorio de los guacamayos rojos.

-Blu… ¿En qué te metiste?- Susurró Perla con angustia, pensando en lo que los guacamayos rojos pudieron haberle hecho a Blu, quien estaba cada vez más débil caminando en la selva, caminó y caminó hasta que su cuerpo cedió, al final no pudo seguir adelante y se recostó en la sombra de un árbol.

-T… Tengo que descansar…- Dijo Blu para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo quejándose por sus heridas.

-Bueno, al menos no ha anochecido… No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo… En este estado no sobreviviría la noche…- Dijo Blu mirando sus heridas con preocupación.

-Y por eso las aves duermen en los arboles… Hay Perla… Te extraño…-


	7. Perdiendo la esperanza

**Perdiendo la esperanza**

* * *

Blu despertó a penas pasada una hora que se detuvo, no había recuperado gran cantidad de sus fuerzas, pero prefería seguir avanzando, en ese momento su mayor preocupación era que la noche lo sorprendiera. Blu se levantó del suelo resintiendo algunas de sus heridas y de los golpes que recientemente se había hecho, pero ignoró el dolor y se puso en marcha.

Mientras tanto Blu, Perla y Roberto habían ido al territorio de los rojos a averiguar si Felipe había visto a Blu. Al llegar, en primera instancia no vieron a nadie, a lo que Eduardo inmediatamente sospechó, hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse.

-Miren quien viene de visita- Dijo Felipe aterrizando frente a Eduardo quien inmediatamente puso una postura más firme.

-¿No estás un poco lejos de tu territorio Eduardo?- Preguntó Felipe de forma altanera y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No venimos a pelear Felipe, y nos marcharemos tan pronto nos contestes algo- Dijo Eduardo con avanzando levemente hacia Felipe haciéndolo retroceder.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó Felipe.

-Saber si…. – Pero Perla se adelantó a Eduardo.

-Si has visto a Blu- Dijo Perla con determinación pero a la vez preocupada.

-Blu...- Felipe se quedó pensando por un momento, había visto a Blu, pero obviamente no tenía intenciones de decirle a Eduardo lo que habían hecho, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de engañarlos.

-Oh si… Esa ave desorientada y torpe- Dijo Felipe con un tono altanero, lo cual solo hizo enojar a Perla.

-Sí, lo vimos-

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Eduardo inmediatamente.

-Lo vimos cerca de nuestro territorio, creo que se dirigía hacia el sur- Dijo Felipe con un ligero tono de malicia.

-Bien, eso es todo Felipe- Dijo Eduardo como si se tratara de un interrogatorio, los 3 guacamayos azules ya estaban por irse, pero Felipe los detuvo.

-Aunque si fuera ustedes, perdería las esperanzas de encontrarlo… Vivo- Dijo Felipe sonriendo de manera sínica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla preocupada.

-Lo vimos demasiado lastimado como para siquiera poder volar, yo que ustedes no seguiría perdiendo mi tiempo en una causa perdida- Dijo Felipe para luego irse soltando una carcajada, lo cual solo preocupo más a Perla, al notar esto Eduardo se acercó a ella.

-Ignóralo Perla, Felipe es un mentiroso con talento, seguro que Blu aun está bien- Dijo Eduardo para intentar tranquilizar a Perla, a lo que ella solo disimuló, pero en el fondo temía que algo le hubiera pasado a Blu. Quien sin darse cuenta, empezaba a ir en la dirección correcta, o al menos algo así, Blu se estaba acercando a un punto en el cual podría ubicarse para regresar a la tribu sano y salvo, o al menos tan sano como pudiera llegar.

Solo habían pasado un par horas más y Blu ya se había metido en todo tipo de problemas, casi se lo come una serpiente, cayó a un estanque repleto de pirañas y tuvo que pasar por un río donde los cocodrilos casi acababan con él, pero el ave azul seguía firme y persistente en regresar.

-Quisiera pasar 5 minutos sin que la selva traté de acabar conmigo…- Dijo Blu algo jadeante y muy cansado, su condición iba de mal en peor hasta el punto de que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, cojeaba cada vez más y le costaba mantenerse en pie, pues por la pérdida de sangre empezaba a marearse, por lo que se tambaleaba al caminar, tenía que caminar apoyándose en lo que pudiera, ya fuera ir caminando recargándose en los arboles o las piedras, el pobre Blu estaba al borde de la agonía.

Perla y Eduardo habían ido en dirección a donde Felipe les había dicho, aunque claro era una mentira, pero ellos no lo sabían, solo iban ellos dos, pues Roberto había regresado con las demás aves a darles la información obtenida para que también buscaran en la misma dirección. La búsqueda por parte de Perla se había intensificado por las palabras que le dijo Felipe, buscaba con más desesperación, cosa que a Eduardo claramente le preocupaba, pero, aunque detestara ver a Perla así, entre más rápido encontraran a Blu, mejor sería para todos.

Los hijos de Blu estaban al tanto de la situación, o al menos hasta la parte en la que Blu estaba perdido en la selva, pero Perla no los había dejado unirse a la búsqueda, por lo que los dejo al cuidado de tía Mimi quien estaba teniendo ciertos problemas para evitar que pensaran en ir a buscar a Blu ellos mismos.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a papa- Dijo Tiago con su típica determinación y a punto de salir del nido

-Le prometí a su madre que los cuidaría y los mantendría aquí- Dijo Mimi tomando a Tiago y regresándolo adentro.

-Tiago tiene razón, ¿Sabías que hay muchos depredadores en la selva? Y la mayoría de ellos comen cualquier tipo de carne, incluso la de ave- Dijo Bia con un pequeño tono de preocupación.

-Odio decirlo, pero Tiago tiene razón, ya pasaron 3 días y no hay señal de él- Dijo Carla, lo cual claramente fue sorprendente para Bia y Tiago, pues a Carla no le gustaba salir mucho. Los 3 niños estuvieron fastidiando a Mimi para que los dejara ir a buscar a Blu, a lo cual ella intentaba mantenerse firme, pero al final no pudo soportar ver a los niños así por su padre, así que accedió, pero con la condición de que no se alejaran tanto y que ella los acompañara, los niños estaban tan preocupados por su padre que en cuanto escucharon el sí de tía Mimi, salieron volando del nido a toda velocidad, a lo que Mimi tuvo que alcanzarlos, aunque claro hubo alguno que otro conflicto, pues no se decidían a donde ir a buscar primero, Tiago decía a un lugar, Bia sugería ir a los puntos más lógicos a los que Blu podría ir y Carla decía que era mejor buscar desde el cielo, Mimi prefirió no decir nada, pues a como estaban los niños, estaba segura de que no le harían caso en lo más mínimo, aunque eso no le impedía pensar en lugares en los cuales buscar a Blu.

El día seguía avanzando, y la búsqueda de Blu por parte de Perla, Eduardo y las demás aves, no daba resultado alguno, las esperanzas por encontrarlo empezaban a desvariar al igual que la energía de los guacamayos, quienes habían estado volando por casi todo lo que iba del día, de hecho, varios ya se habían dado por vencidos y habían regresado a la tribu, otros ya estaban agotados, incluso Eduardo y Roberto estaban empezando a cansarse, pero aun mantenían su voluntad, pero el ave que sin importar nada seguía buscando como si su vida dependiera de ello, era Perla, no prestaba atención al cansancio y mucho menos al hambre que empezaba a sentir, pues no había comido nada en todo el día, Perla buscaba en todas partes pero no iba a encontrar nada, pues estaba buscando en la dirección incorrecta, y a ese punto, Eduardo empezaba a sospechar si Blu realmente había ido hacia el sur, pues no había ni un pequeño rastro de él, ni plumas, ni sus extrañas costumbres, y ningún animal lo había visto en esa dirección.

-Perla, creo que debemos parar- Dijo Eduardo deteniendo a su hija.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Perla algo angustiada.

-Creo que nos engañaron- Contestó Eduardo algo molesto al recordar que fue Felipe quien les dio esas indicaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Perla exaltada y a la vez enojada.

-Mucho, a este punto, cuando menos deberíamos haber encontrado algún rastro de él- Explico Eduardo.

-Pero… ¿Qué ganaría Felipe al mentirnos?- Preguntó Perla un poco confundida.

-Se me ocurre una cosa, pero no hay tiempo para investigar, por lo pronto regresemos a donde empezamos, solo faltan algunas horas para que anochezca, y tenemos que encontrar a Blu antes de eso- dijo Eduardo para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso, a Perla no le gustó la idea de que habían perdido valioso tiempo buscando en una dirección que no los llevaría a nada, eso solo ocasionó que su preocupación aumentara, quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado a Blu en ese tiempo, pero más preocupante, tardaron mucho en ir hasta el lugar en el que estaban, y regresar al inicio, el día no era tan largo ni sus alas tan rápidas, Eduardo estaba consciente de que no lograrían llegar antes del anochecer, pero aun así quería hacer el intento, pues se lo debía al ave que ahora estaba perdida y herida en la selva.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer estaba se terminaba dando lugar al crepúsculo. La pobre ave, herida y confundía a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, había perdido ya mucha sangre, el optimismo de Blu se había terminado, solo duró caminando unos cuantos pasos más hasta que cayó en una formación rocosa extraña pero conocida, aunque para él eso ya no importaba, pues había dado su vida por perdida en cuanto vio como el día se convertía en oscuridad.

-Lo lamento tanto Perla… Y también perdónenme niños… Les fallé…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Blu antes de desmayarse otra y lo que parecía ser la última vez, pero en ese momento la suerte de Blu comenzaba a cambiar, pues los niños y tía Mimi pasaban por ese lugar, los niños seguían discutiendo hasta que algo llamó la atención de Bia.

-¡Papa!- Gritó Bia haciendo que la discusión se detuviera y todos fueran rápidamente a ver a Blu. Al llegar a su lado la primera reacción de los niños fue llorar al ver todo el cuerpo lastimado de su padre, y por el hecho de que no despertaba, empezaban a creer que estaba muerto, pero tía Mimi los calmo un poco al revisarlo bien y confirmar que su corazón aun latía y seguía respirando, habiendo dicho eso, tía Mimi iba a ir a buscar a Eduardo o a Perla, pero Bia se adelantó, dejando a Tiago y a Carla con Blu, Mimi solo vio con angustia como se iba. Bia iba volando a toda velocidad con lágrimas en su rostro, aunque no sabía dónde estaba Perla estaba enterada de hacia qué dirección había ido, por lo que esa sería su primera opción, pero no fue necesario, pues en cuanto regresó a la tribu vio como Perla, Eduardo y Roberto estaban regresando, se podía ver la tristeza de Perla en su rostro, la cual intentó disimular en cuanto vio a Bia ir hacia allí.

-Bia que…- Intentó preguntar Perla, pero Bia la interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Mamá, encontramos a papá, está muy mal, todo golpeado y rasguñado, y no despierta, pero sigue respirando, por favor vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo- Dijo Bia acelerada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, a lo cual Perla no podía creer que Blu estuviera tan mal, pero sentía cierto alivio al haberlo encontrado, habiendo Bia terminado de hablar Perla salió disparada detrás de Bia seguida por Roberto y Eduardo, Bia los estaba guiando, pues con la presión del momento Bia no se tomó la libertad de decirles dónde lo habían encontrado, así que solo la siguieron, al llegar, Perla no podía creer lo que veía, Blu, literalmente al borde de la muerte, no pudo contener las lágrimas y correr hacia él.

-Aquí estoy Blu, aquí estoy…- Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu fuertemente con los ojos llorosos y asegurándose de que aun estuviera con vida, sus hijos también estaban con él, Eduardo y Roberto solo se quedaron callados, sorprendidos de ver a Blu así, en ese momento una sola cosa pasó por la mente de Eduardo.

-Felipe…- Pero Perla interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Papá, tenemos que regresarlo a la tribu, tenemos que ayudarlo- Dijo Perla desesperada sin separarse ni un centímetro de Blu, a lo cual Eduardo asintió, Perla abrazó más fuerte a Blu para luego susurrar.

-Blu, resiste…-

* * *

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora**

**pero que pasará ahora con Blu, está muy mal**

**esperen el siguiente capítulo**


	8. Al fin en casa

**Al fin en casa**

* * *

La noche parecía no tener fin, varias aves entraban y salían del nido de Blu llevando una y mil cosas, ya fueran hojas, hierbas o agua, era una lucha desesperada por mantener vivo a Blu, el lugar estaba cerca de parecer una sala de urgencias en un hospital humano Perla solo veía como los demás lo trataban sin ella poder hacer nada, la impotencia, al igual que la preocupación y el miedo la invadían de pies a cabeza, solo quería que esa horrible noche llegara a su fin y que Blu estuviera bien.

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin todo terminó, las aves dejaron el lugar hasta que quedaron solo Eduardo, Perla y Blu, Eduardo solo se quedó ahí unos minutos más, hasta que se despidió de Perla y se fue del lugar, dejándola sola con Blu, quien parecía tener una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir vivo. Perla se quedó a lado de Blu toda la noche hasta que el cansancio le pudo y se quedo dormida junto a él.

Al día siguiente, pasado un poco el amanecer, Blu empezaba a recuperarse, aunque creía estar muerto, empezaba a despertarse.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntó Blu a sí mismo al notar que no estaba en la selva.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba levantarse, lo cual no consiguió por el dolor que sentía, aunque se sorprendió al ver algunas partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con unas hierbas extrañas, Blu aun no entendía de que iba todo, hasta que volteo hacia otro lado y vio a Perla, quien al sentir el movimiento de Blu, despertó inmediatamente.

-¡Blu!- Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, a lo cual Blu ignoró el dolor y correspondió el abrazo también soltando algunas lágrimas, pues creía que jamás volvería a ver a Perla.

-Blu, despertaste- Dijo Perla mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hay Perla, te extrañe tanto…- Dijo Blu de igual manera mirándola a los ojos.

En eso, Eduardo entró al nido.

-Veo que despertaste- Dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro, a lo que Blu miró al suelo no algo apenado y no queriendo devolverle la mirada.

-Eduardo yo…- Pero Eduardo interrumpió a Blu.

-No digas nada Blu… Fue mi culpa… En primera no debiste escuchar es conversación- Escuchar eso, hizo sentir a Blu un poco mal.

-Y en segunda, jamás debí haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti…- Eso sorprendió a Blu. Eduardo decidió no decir sus razones para querer excluirlo del viaje, pues después de ver lo que Blu hizo por mantenerse a lado de Perla, Eduardo prefirió no provocar otro desastre como ese, pero había una duda que Blu no había aclarado.

-Blu… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Preguntó Perla mirándolo a los ojos y con cierta angustia, a lo que Blu suspiró.

-Quería demostrarle a tu padre que podía sobrevivir en la selva por mi cuenta… Demostrar que soy capaz de adaptarme a la selva pero… Creo que todo salió mal- Respondió Blu con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Pero ¿No pensaste en mí? ¿En tus hijos? ¿En cómo reaccionarían si algo peor te hubiera pasado?- Preguntó Perla muy exaltada.

-Claro que sí… En cuanto lo hice intenté regresar pero… No encontré el camino de vuelta a la tribu… Y las cosas se pusieron peores con Felipe y esos guacamayos rojos…- Dijo Blu, al escuchar la parte de los guacamayos rojos, Eduardo no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Blu… Espero mejores pronto, quisiera quedarme, pero tengo un asunto pendiente- Dijo Eduardo despidiéndose, Blu y Perla se despidieron y vieron como se iba del nido.

-Perla… Enserio lo siento- Dijo Blu bastante apenado.

-Eso ya no importa… Lo importante es que estás vivo y estas aquí- Dijo Perla sonriendo.

En ese momento los niños entraron en el nido, no pudieron contener las ganas de saltar a Blu en cuanto lo vieron despierto, a lo cual Blu contuvo el dolor, pues las ganas de ver a sus hijos podían más que cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado en la selva.

-Papá, estas bien- Dijo Bia abrazando a Blu fuertemente.

-Pa, te extrañamos- Dijo Tiago sonriente y alegre de ver a su padre de nuevo.

Carla solo sonreía y abrazaba a Blu, esa escena no tenía precio alguno para Perla, anhelaba tanto ver a su familia reunida otra vez.

Eduardo al salir llamó inmediatamente a Roberto y a otro grupo de aves.

-¿Qué pasa Eduardo?- Preguntó Roberto algo confundido, pues estaban volando hacia quien sabe dónde.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente con Felipe- Dijo Eduardo con determinación y algo de malicia.

-¿Entraremos a su territorio?- Preguntó Roberto algo sorprendido.

-Claro que no, lo que le hicieron a Blu, está prácticamente justificado, él entró a su territorio, pero ese tipo de cosas se resuelven en la fosa de la perdición, no por garra propia- Terminó de explicar Eduardo.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Preguntó Roberto intrigado.

-Felipe lleva unos días entrando en nuestro territorio para robar comida, lo había estado dejando, pues en nuestro lado la comida ha empezado a abundar, pero con lo que hizo, no solo le quitaré ese privilegio- Dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Roberto se quedó callado, pero de cierta manera sabía lo que Eduardo tenía en mente, Eduardo, Roberto y un par de aves más iban rumbo a una parte alejada de la tribu, alejada pero en el territorio de los guacamayos azules.

Después de haber hablado con sus hijos y de haber recuperado un poco de energía Blu se había puesto en pie, con la intención de salir a respirar, pero se percató de que su ala derecha estaba envuelta en hojas, clara señal de que no podría volar en un tiempo.

-Creo que no tuve tanta suerte con esto- Dijo Blu mirando su ala.

-Bueno, los demás dicen lo contrario, tuviste suerte de no romperte el ala, solo está lastimada, pero podrás volar en unos días- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu quien sonrió y recargo su cabeza en Perla mirando el cielo, aunque a Blu aun le preocupaba una cosa, si no podía volar, era obvio que no podría ir al viaje después de todo, pero Eduardo tenía una solución para eso.

Felipe había ido con dos de sus amigos a robar comida del territorio de los guacamayos azules, como lo había hecho en días anteriores, lo que no sabía, era que en esa ocasión, lo estaban esperando.

-Se los digo, esas gallinas azules son más fáciles de engañar que un mono- Dijo Felipe a sus amigos con un tono de altanería.

-Véanlo con sus propios ojos, hemos estado robando comida de este lugar por días, y nadie se ha dado cuenta- Dijo Felipe aterrizando en una rama, se regodeaba en su supuesta genialidad, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó la voz de Eduardo.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Eduardo aterrizando frente a Felipe quien se sorprendió de ver a Eduardo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Felipe.

-Si mal no estoy, estás en nuestro territorio- Contestó Eduardo con firmeza.

-Sí, ¿Y qué? Ayer tú entraste en el nuestro- Dijo Felipe para intentar evitar la clara ira de Eduardo.

-Lo sé, no estoy aquí por eso- Dijo Eduardo acercándose a Felipe.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Felipe algo preocupado.

-Una cosa es robar nuestra comida, pero otra totalmente diferente es lastimar a mi familia- Al escuchar eso, el pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Felipe de pies a cabeza, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Sí, yo lo hice, pero dime ¿Pelearas tu solo contra nosotros 3?- Dijo Felipe con un tono de triunfo, el cual se desvaneció con las palabras de Eduardo.

-¿Cuáles 3?- Dijo Eduardo mirando detrás de Felipe, a lo cual él se dio vuelta solo para ver como las otras dos aves que estaban con él se iban volando el lugar para después regresarle la mirada a Eduardo, quien ya no estaba solo, Roberto y las otras dos aves rodearon a Felipe.

-¿Quién está solo ahora?- Dijo Eduardo, para que luego los demás guacamayos se abalanzaran sobre Felipe.

Habiendo terminado con la "lección" de Felipe, las 4 aves regresaron a la tribu, Eduardo fue de regreso al nido de Perla y Blu, al entrar los niños rápidamente lo saludaron, para luego dejar que Blu hablara con él.

-Señor, quería hacerle una pregunta- Dijo Blu acercándose a Eduardo.

-Es sobre el viaje ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Eduardo antes de que Blu lo hiciera.

-Bueno sí…- Eduardo interrumpió a Blu.

-Relájate, el viaje será hasta dentro de una semana, a partir de mañana, creo que será tiempo suficiente para que tu ala se recupere- Dijo Eduardo sujetando a Blu con un ala.

-Am… Está bien, creo que será suficiente- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro, le aliviaba saber que al final todo lo que pasó no le impediría ir con Perla, quien de hecho estaba algo confundida con lo que dijo Eduardo.

-Papá, ¿Que el viaje no era en 2 días?- Preguntó Perla en voz baja.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe- Dijo Eduardo guiñándole el ojo a Perla a lo que ella sonrió.

-Gracias papá- Terminó diciendo Perla.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, cuiden bien a su padre niños, ha demostrado ser uno de nosotros- Dijo Eduardo para despedirse e irse del nido, dejando a la familia que después de lo que se podría catalogar como una horrible experiencia volvía a estar junta.

**Fin**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Se puede ver a Felipe regresando al territorio de los guacamayos rojos, aunque quizá esa no fuera la mejor opción, pues al llegar todos se empezaron a burlar de él a carcajadas, pues de alguna manera los guacamayos azules que lo sorprendieron no le dieron el mismo trato que él le había dado a Blu, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños, nada grave, lo que hacía reír a los demás era el hecho de que el plumaje de Felipe había pasado de rojo a azul, lo cual para ellos era motivo de burla, en ese momento solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de Felipe.

-Eduardo… ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Gritó Felipe, quien tenía en mente una forma de vengarse de Eduardo, aunque esa venganza podría ocasionar una guerra de verdad entre ambos clanes, quien sabe que tenía planeado y contra quien, si contra Eduardo, o contra su familia.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, este es el fin de este fic**

**y agradezco a los que me leyeron y dejaron comentarios, gracias por**

**los consejos y las críticas a todos :)**


End file.
